Kagome's Blood
by CelestialSpiritQueen
Summary: Post-canon Inukag. It becomes that time of the month for Kagome and Inuyasha has to learn how to deal with his wife's new behaviors.


With a final roar, the massive reptilian demon fell to the ground, turning into nothing more than a pile of ashes. The breeze picked up, scattering the gray dust across the earth where it would soon be forgotten. A white slip of paper with black characters scrawled across it was slapped onto the wooden door of the shrine.

"There is no need to fear my good people," a monk adorned in purple robes assured the townsmen, his golden staff raised in the air. "The demon has successfully been exorcised and will no longer torment your village." Cheers along with relieved sighs erupted from the weary farmers at the joyful news that their lives were saved.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," a sharp tongue muttered under his breath loud, enough for the monk to hear.

"Of course, I could not have done it without you, Inuyasha," Miroku laughed lightly, patting the silver haired man on the shoulder.

The praise seemed to satisfy the half demon who said no more on the matter as he sheathed his sword. "That demon was nothing. I wish it had put up a bit more of a fight."

Miroku chuckled, his sandals slapping against the ground as the pair headed along the path home to their awaiting brides. "Maybe so, but at least we get to go home sooner than expected," his eyes slide over to his friend at his side. "I'm sure Kagome will be very pleased."

A light blush dusted Inuyasha's cheeks at the mention of his wife. Even after all these months of being married her very name still spread warmth through his body. "Heh, why wouldn't she be?" he tried to play it off casually, closing his eyes. The sun was out and it was a lovely day, perfect weather for demon slaying.

"I am sure Kagome has had her hands full with helping Sango take care of the children," Miroku's eyes seemed to shine brighter when he thought of his family.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe. "Kagome likes helping you and Sango out. I know she's just fine," his eyes snapped back open suddenly, his golden gaze piercing down the road.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" the monk questioned, readying his staff in case there was any danger nearby.

The silver haired man sniffed, his eyes flashing with fear. "Kagome…" he breathed out, breaking into a run.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Miroku yelled, chasing after him. He was usually able to keep up with the half demon under normal circumstances but fear made his legs pump as fast as they could, leaving him behind to catch up.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled desperately, his fears quelling slightly seeing that the village was still standing. Everything in fact seemed peaceful, but that didn't sedate his worry. He could still smell Kagome's blood, he would recognize that scent anywhere. "Kagome!" he called out again, checking Kiade's hut to see if she was there but it was empty. "Kagome, where are you?!"

"Inuyasha?" a soft spoken voice came from behind him, forcing him to spin around on his heel.

"Sango," Inuyasha, stepped up to the woman, seeing the baby strapped to her back but not the twins. "Where is Kagome?"

Sango blinked, adjusting her baby slightly. "Oh, she took the twins with her to collect some herbs."

Not needing anything else, Inuyasha dashed off in the direction of the fields, following his wife's scent. Soon enough he heard her voice along with children laughing. Maybe she had just gotten a small cut.

As if able to sense his presence, the young priestess in training turned, catching sight of him running over to them. "Inuyasha! You're back!" she smiled that bright smile of hers but the look was quickly replaced with confusion as her husband began sniffing her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome flushed, trying to move away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I smelled blood…your blood," his eyes narrowed to the lower half of her body. "From there."

"Oh, that's just nothing," the black haired girl laughed nervously, her eyes shifting over to the children currently making flower crowns for each other.

Inuyasha scowled but his eyes told another story. "That sure don't smell like nothing. Mind explaining what's going on?"

Kagome wished she could change the subject so that he would forget about it but from his looks he wasn't going to, so with a sigh she tugged on his clothes, pulling him a safe distance away from the twins. "Every month a woman bleeds through her...err…lower regions. The only time it stops is during pregnancy," she continued giving him the very basics but even that seemed to horrify him.

"Every month?" he gasped, his dark eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. After her nod of affirmation, his whole expression seemed to light up as something dawned upon him. "Over all these years I've noticed that women tend to get this smell about them, a mixture of blood and something else…I always thought it was a normal thing which I guess it is," he grabbed her hand, running his thumb across the back of her hand. "But when I smelled your blood I didn't even think. I was so worried about you, that something had happened."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around him. Her head rested against his chest and she could hear his steady heartbeat. As much as she liked being able to defend herself, she would never get over how nice with Inuyasha protecting her.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Their tender moment was broken by Sango and Miroku's little girls calling her name and tugging on her pants. "We're hungry can we go back home now?"

A light giggle escaped the priestess' pink lips, her arms unwinding themselves from around her husband but she kept her hand firmly in his. "Yes, we can go back to the village. You both helped me a lot," she knelt down, lifting the woven basket off of the grass to bring the herbs back to Kiade's. Wordlessly, Inuyasha used his free arm to take the basket from her to carry for her. Kagome accepted his help without protest and the couple led the children back to the village.

Later that night after having dinner with Sanga and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha prepared for bed in their house that Inuyasha had built for them. He hadn't let anyone help him when he was building it, insisting he do it alone. Pride may get the better of him at times, but Kagome knew he refused the help because he wanted their home to be perfect and a gift for her.

Kagome changed into a pair of pink pajamas she had taken from the modern era. She would only wear her modern clothes to bed since she was now a part of this time, the feudal era. And of course she took some of her fuzzy blankets that Inuyasha seemed quite fond of.

"I'm tired," she yawned, covering her mouth in a lady like manner. The bed was calling her name so she slid right in while Inuyasha rested his Tetsusaiga against the wall before joining her. Feeling a pinch in her lower stomach made the black haired girl dread what was to come.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha murmured, feeling her tense in his arms. His golden eyes pierces trough the darkness, glowing like a cats, or in his case a dogs.

Kagome shook her head, nuzzling her face into his chest further. "Nothing," she reassured him, closing her eyes. The dog demon stared at her a moment longer, in the end not bothering to question her further.

"Good night, Kagome," he skied the top of her head, hugging her closer to his chest.

"Good night, Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" a high pitched voice yelled, causing the named man to turn around in annoyance. He was just leaving to go help Miroku with another demon attack.

"What is it, Shippo?" he asked, looking down at the fox demon in annoyance.

"It's Kagome!" the little boy shouted, grabbing his full attention. "There's something wrong with her?"

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha snapped, already heading ack in the direction of the village with Miroku following close behind.

Shippo scampered after the two on his tiny legs, hopping up on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I don't know but she seems to be in pain. She told me not to tell you…"

The half demon was impressed that Shippo ignored Kagome's wishes to come and tell him. Usually he listened to whatever the woman asked of him. It must be serious if he was willing to disobey her wishes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, slamming the door open to their house so hard it almost came off of the hinges. When he saw his wife curled up in bed, her face scrunched up in pain, it sent him into a panic. "Kagome? What's wrong? What hurt you? Was it a demon? Where is he I'll kill him!"

"There's a demon in my stomach all right," the priestess moaned, clutching her middle tighter.

Inuyasha paled. The demon was inside of her? "Don't worry, Kagome! I'll figure out a way to get it out!" he raised his sword.

"Sit Boy!" she managed to scream, forcing him to fall onto the ground, twitching.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" he yelled, annoyance flaring up at her.

Kagome sighed, not in the mood to deal with this. "There's no demon and I'm not injured. My stomach hurts, that's all."

"That's all?" Inuyasha hit Shippo on top of the head, the little fox crying out and scurrying over to Kagome to hide behind her.

"Wahh! Inuyasha why are you so mean to me?" he wailed, holding his head.

Inuyasha let out a growl. "You told me Kagome was hurt."

"I thought she was!"

"Enough you two," Kagome snapped, glaring at the both of them icily. "My stomach hurts and I'm tired so will you both stop?"

Both boys shivered at her cold look, nervously agreeing to behave. Now that Inuyasha was here, Shippo took his leave, wishing Kagome to feel better and leaving the couple alone.

"How come your stomach hurts?" the white haired man asked, sitting down beside her.

"Remember the thing I told you about yesterday?" Once she saw him nod in response she continued. "It causes stomach pains sometimes."

Inuyasha frowned, not liking that she had to go through this every month. It was worse than him having to turn human every new moon! The feeling of not having control over your own body was miserable. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

After thinking for a long moment, Kagome reached her arms out to him. "Hold me? Please?"

A smile crossed Inuyasha's lips at her request. Silently he laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Using one clawed hand, he started massaging circles into her stomach making soft sighs of relief come from her. "Does this help?"

"Mhmm," Kagome hummed, resting her eyes closed as he eased the pain. She was becoming tired so he kissed her forehead and told her to get some rest. "Will you stay with me?"

Inuyasha stared down at her, running his fingers through her hair. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "Always."

 **AN: I wrote this for Valentine's Day but finally got around to posting it now. I know I've been posting Inukag instead of Nalu lately so sorry if you aren't a fan of Inuyasha. I'll get back to writing more Nalu soon I'm just low on inspiration~CelestialSpiritQueen**


End file.
